I'll Tell You Everyday
by Miss Evrae
Summary: Kurt and Mercedes nodded knowingly. Tina, Artie, Sam and Mike smiled encouragingly. Santana huffed and rolled her eyes. Brittany elbowed Santana but grinned. Puck winked. Finn seethed. Rachel was confused.


**Author's Note:** Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are" has been on repeat in my head for the past three days. When Inspiration says write, you write. Fluff warning!

**I'll Tell You Everyday**

o o o o o o o

Rachel picked up the envelope that had fallen from her opened locker. She smiled, knowing what it was though not whom it was from. Instead of opening the small red envelope, the brunette gathered her books for her first round of classes, slipping the note in her bag. She would save reading it in the privacy of either the auditorium or choir room during lunch. The brunette had only been able to put off reading it at home for the first few days.

Taking her place near the front of class, Rachel recalled the first note that had been left in her locker. Like the one in her bag, it had been neatly folded in quarters and placed in a small red envelope. The neat script on the cream-colored paper had become as familiar as her own hand writing, always centered on the page in straight lines. The message was simple:

_You are amazing._

She'd never had a secret admirer before and, at first, thought it was merely another prank or ongoing joke meant to backfire at the worst moment. When the daily notes continued, Rachel had kept watch for Slushie attacks or suspicious looks; but, as the Slushies were kept at bay and none of the jocks or Cheerios seemed to pay her any mind, she began to relax and enjoy the attention.

_I love when you smile. Are you now? I hope so._

After the first weekend passed since she'd received the first note and there was no icy corn syrup beverage to greet her on Monday morning, Rachel found herself looking forward to the moment she'd be surprised with a red envelope. That second week, she found it on her chair for Chemistry after the lunch period. Rachel looked around the room, but there were too many people in the room to really narrow down her search. She only recognized Santana who sneered at her when they made eye contact.

For several mornings in a row, the diva arrived early in hopes of catching her secret admirer slipping a red envelope through the vents of her locker. Her espionage had proven fruitless, yet Rachel continued to receive her daily letters. Her admirer was resourceful, Rachel was sure.

On occasion, a pressed flower, drawing or photograph would accompany the note with an explanation of what it was or where it was taken and, of course, why.

The notes grew longer in length and Rachel's hope of ever being able to reply to her admirer shrank. Nearly two months had passed by then and she was still trying to figure out the identity of her secret admirer. Rachel found herself taking second glances at tests and quizzes that were passed to the front of the class to compare the gesture and flow of the handwriting.

Rachel practically ran to the choir room when the bell rang, signaling the lunch hour. She slowly peeled the envelope open, careful not to tear it. Unfolding the note, her face fell seeing the single word.

_Listen_.

"Listen? Listen? Listen!"

The diva could barely believe it. Three months! Three whole months of notes and letters and today of all days, her secret admirer leaves a one-worded letter.

"Listen…ugh!"

Unceremoniously shoving the piece of paper back in her bag, Rachel huffed one last time before leaving the room. A few hours later, she re-entered the choir room, plopping down in her seat at the front. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie followed soon after, taking seats near but not next to the fuming diva.

"What's been eating at her?" Tina asked Artie.

He only shrugged, looking to Kurt and Mercedes seated above them. The pair only shrugged and shook their head in return.

Mike and Sam shuffled in. Puck swaggered to his seat as usual with Finn at his heels. The tall quarterback sat beside Rachel, fixing a nearly adorable pining look at the short brunette, though they hadn't been a couple since Fall of that school year. That was nearly six months ago.

Santana and Brittany walked in, pinky in pinky and sat at their usual spots in the top row.

Mr. Schue came out from his office, clapped his hands together and greeted the Glee Club members. "Hey, guys. So, it's time for everyone to present assignments for the week. Who wants to start?" When no one raised their hand or offered to go first, he only smiled. "C'mon. Anyone? Rachel?"

The short brunette crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but I feel that the song I had originally planned on performing no longer reflects my feelings and I'd like to—."

The door to the choir room burst open and a panting Quinn came to stand beside their club advisor. "I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Schue. I needed to take care of a few things."

"That's okay, Quinn. We're just about to present our assignments for this week."

"Oh, great," the ex-cheerleader beamed. "I'd like to present mine."

"Of course, of course. Please."

Rachel nearly turned around when she heard Santana scoff and mumble, "It's about time. I was getting sick of doing her errands."

"I appreciated it," her blonde partner replied. "I know Q did, too."

"I guess," the Latina sighed.

Rachel returned her attention to Quinn who was passing out sheet music to the band members. The blonde returned to the center of the room and looked out at her fellow Glee members. "I just hope this song says it all. And I'm sure you'll all have questions for me later," she explained, this time looking directly at the diva, "but, for now, just listen and think about what I've been trying to figure out all year."

Kurt and Mercedes nodded knowingly. Tina, Artie, Sam and Mike smiled encouragingly. Santana huffed and rolled her eyes. Brittany elbowed Santana but grinned. Puck winked. Finn seethed. Rachel was confused.

Quinn gestured at the two other Cheerios. They walked up to take their respective places beside the reinstated head cheerleader, which made Rachel raise an eyebrow.

She listened as Santana and Brittany harmonized with the soft piano introduction. Quinn closed her eyes, pressing her shaking hands to her chest. Then the base of the drum kicked in and Quinn opened her eyes and began to sing.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying."

Rachel's jaw would've crashed through the floor if it were possible. She knew the song. It had been playing quite frequently over the radio and realized Quinn hadn't bothered to change the lyrics. Quinn Fabray was gay? Quinn Fabray—blonde Cheerio Captain, former President of the Celibacy Club, good and wholesome Christian daughter who'd gotten knocked up and whose daughter had been adopted by Rachel's mother—was in love with a girl? The short brunette was sure there was some practical joke going on.

"She's so beautiful," Quinn continued, "and I tell her everyday."

Even Mr. Schue looked a little stunned.

"Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see; but, every time she asks me, 'Do I look okay?', I say…"

_Listen_, the letter had said. Rachel looked at her fellow Glee members. None of them seemed confused about what was going on. Had they known all this time about Quinn?

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."

"Yeeaah!" Tina added from her spot beside Artie.

Quinn seemed spurred on by Tina's support and splayed her fingers out wide, a mannerism she'd formed when she got really into a song.

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday."

Quinn took a step closer to Rachel. "Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're looking for, then just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look okay. You know I'll say…"

Rachel glanced at Finn. He was slumped in his chair, his arms crossed angrily with a scowl on his face. As the cheerleader continued her slow approach toward her, the quarterback was burning holes in Quinn's head with the intensity of his stare. Now she knew for certain that something had been going on.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."

When the diva looked back at Quinn, she was stunned to see tears forming in the blonde's hazel eyes. Quinn was putting everything out there for her and their friends to see. Rachel wondered if Quinn was who the brunette thought she was.

"The way you are…the way you are. Girl, you're amazing just the way you are.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are." Everyone—save Finn—harmonized with Santana and Brittany for the final part of the chorus. Quinn was standing directly in front of her, ignoring Finn's glare, making clear to everyone, including Rachel, who she was singing to. "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are.

"Yeeaah," she finished softly.

Brown eyes gazed into teary hazel ones, searching desperately for any deceit or lying. Instead, Rachel only found overwhelming vulnerability and fear and concern. In the background, both girls barely heard everyone else quietly shuffling and leaving the room. It took the three football players to get Finn out of his chair.

Quinn tore her gaze away from the brunette, fidgeting with her hands. "Puck told me that you couldn't be with someone who couldn't perform a solo."

Rachel nodded, the joke not lost on her.

"I understand if this is too confusing for you. I just needed everyone to know before letting you know. I didn't want there to be any more lies. I've made mistakes and hurt so many people by not telling the truth."

Quinn met Rachel's gaze again, slowly walking backwards toward the door. "You **are** amazing, Rachel. I'm sorry I never told you."

The brunette watched as Quinn turned around with her head hung low, walking the walk of a person defeated, a person who had gambled everything and lost. She saw the hope leave the blonde with every step Quinn took away from her, saw the way her shoulders shook as Quinn hugged herself.

"Quinn." Just as she was about to turn the door handle, the blonde thought she'd heard wrong when her name was called. Quinn looked over her shoulder, seeing Rachel walking toward her.

The blonde swore her heart skipped a beat when Rachel took her hand, looked up and said, "You've told me, Quinn. You've told me everyday."

Quinn furrowed her brow, looking at her questioningly. From behind her back, the brunette revealed a familiar piece of paper, though it was crumpled and had a small tear in the corner.

"I hope this is the last one, Quinn. You don't need to write these anymore," Rachel commented, watching as a hurt look crossed the blonde's beautiful features.

"I understand," the blonde whispered.

Nodding and fighting inevitable tears, Quinn began to reluctantly pull her hand out of Rachel's, but was stopped. "I mean that you don't have to leave me notes anymore because you can tell me everyday how amazing you think I am." Rachel smiled when Quinn could only gape. "I don't know how this will work out, but I want to try, Quinn. You've already started to make me fall for you."

Quinn felt herself smile and tears of disbelief and newly found happiness ran down her cheeks.

"Of course," the diva went on, "I have no objection to more of these sweet, endearing notes being left in my locker or my bag or in a book or—"

"Rachel," Quinn interrupted. The brunette quieted and stepped closer to the blonde, placing her hands on the cheerleader's waist. Quinn gently placed her hand on Rachel's cheek, the other moving to comb through dark brown locks. "I'll tell you everyday."

The brunette turned her head and placed a kiss on the palm that cupped her face.

"I'll be listening."


End file.
